Cobardía
by Linda-ravstar
Summary: AU. "Vivir es la opción de los fuertes, de los valientes... y yo no lo soy."


Nota de la Autora: Simplemente la locura de un arrebato de inspiración. Ojalá a alguien le interese.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece

_**Cobardía**_

No creo que haya nada más vanidoso y autocentrado que el escribir sobre uno mismo. Quiero decir, tener el ego tan alto para sentarse frente a un escritorio, tomar el lápiz, escribir sobre la vida propia y luego esperar a que alguien lo lea y ¡más aún! le interese y le agrade. Dudo que haya cosas más egocéntricas que esa. Y, sin embargo, supongo que son aquellas cosas las que nos vuelven seres sensibles. Jinx una vez comentó que todo poeta o escritor tiene una vida miserable. El profesor de física rió a carcajadas de la sentencia y me la repitió con toda intención, burlándose de mis vanos intentos por despertar a Erato (1). Me defendí de aquella insólita acusación, gritando que yo quería ser poeta, pero que no tenía una vida miserable.

Ahora que lo reflexiono un poco más, a la luz de una decisión inevitable y del gotear de mi corazón, tal vez ese profesor tenía razón. Tal vez la perra de Jinx tenía razón. No hay escritor que no tenga una vida miserable, porque... ¿cuál es la necesidad de escribir si no para arrancar de la propia alma las costras de etéreas heridas? ¿Qué razón de ser tiene el desahogar la mente y el espíritu en letras, si no es porque aquella mente y aquel espíritu han sido flagelados con la fuerza de nuestra propia oscuridad? Sí, me he vuelto una maldita filósofa, de esas que reflexionan hasta por la inmortalidad del cangrejo, pero supongo que la víspera del viaje más anhelado y temido del mundo, te pone las cosas en perspectiva. Y quisiera navegar por el Aqueronte con los pensamientos firmes y mis ideas bien armadas. Tengo mucho tiempo.

Estoy plenamente convencida, tal como Víctor lo está de que este año el hijo de puta de Adonis ganará la carrera, de que la etapa más ruin, vacía, superficial y esencialmente egoísta es la adolescencia. Ugh, ya oigo la voz de Kory, su ceño fruncido y su mirada descompuesta y preocupada, rebatiendo mi amarga lógica. Sé exactamente lo que diría: que la adolescencia es una etapa maravillosa, llena de esperanzas, de experiencias, de aprendizajes que moldean tu arma como el fuego de la forja, de sueños e ideales. Pero no podría estar de acuerdo con ella. Chicos, fiestas, "vivir el momento", sueños estúpidos, miedos ridículos, dolores inexistentes, el deseo de ser libres cuando ya lo son... vaya montón de basura. ¿Qué hay de profundo en ella? Y allá va el recuerdo de Kory otra vez: "Es la etapa en que descubrimos quienes somos". Bueno, yo soy una mierda. Y no necesito ser adolescente y vivir todo este maldito tiempo para saberlo. Es algo sencillo, en realidad. Sin embargo, debo admitir que hubo un tiempo en que me sentí interesada por la etapa en que vivía, pero pronto eso se desvaneció como el cerebro de Logan al ver a Tara y se convirtió en mi peor pesadilla.

Podría decir que todo el "no-sentido" de mi existencia se debe a que nací en una familia... algo especial. Mi madre, Ángela y mi padre Theodore fueron el ejemplo más perfecto del famoso chiste: felices hasta que se conocieron. Nunca supe bien cómo ocurrió aquel apocalipsis, pero el asunto es que ambos se conocieron, se juntaron y me engendraron a mí, la segunda peor decisión que podrían haber hecho. Lo más gracioso es que no se casaron, por lo que me puedo decir una bastarda en el literal sentido de la palabra. Yo, Rachel Roth, un pequeño monstruito, diseñado para encontrar el vaso medio vacío en cada rincón del Universo.

Pero el punto no era ese. El punto comienza y termina con mi padre, mi maldito padre, cuya crianza y educación son una mezcla del Terror de la Revolución Francesa, el dominio de Stalin y las costumbres de la Edad Media. Mi madre, un pan de Dios, casi en el literal sentido de la palabra, podríamos decir que se dejó someter ante la autoridad de su conviviente y, si no fuera porque un certificado asegura que ambos son humanos, llegaría a imaginar que ella es la sacerdotisa de algún maligno dios antiguo. Mi existencia pronto se desarrolló ante la sombra de mi padre, quien llegó a controlarme hasta límites totalmente sicóticos. De niña no comprendía mucho aquellos temas, pero a medida que se acercaba la maldita adolescencia, comencé a temer las consecuencias. Y así fue... tengo diecisiete años y jamás he pisado una fiesta, salido a pasear con mis amigos, ido a la casa de alguien para hacer un trabajo o ido a la puta esquina a comprar pan. Nada. Nunca me permitieron salir sola ni aunque fuera un centímetro y la luz de mi habitación debía estar sagradamente apagada a las nueve en punto.

Siempre creí que eso era lo más normal de la Tierra, pero pronto me di cuenta de que no lo era. Mis compañeros escuchaban, entre muertos de risa y con algo de lástima, mi forma de vida, que yo consideraba natural. Me sentí como los esclavos de las azucareras cuando les hablaban de libertad: consideraba mi condición prisionera algo prácticamente divino, predeterminado por algo contra lo que no podía luchar. Mis compañeros de curso hicieron germinar en mí el aliento de la rebeldía y me planté frente a mi padre, exigiéndole los derechos obvios de cualquier adolescente. No sólo no conseguí nada, sino que gasté mi corazón y derramé más lágrimas que Jesús cuando entró a Jerusalén. El drama familiar llegó a oídos de parientes que jamás había imaginado y pronto el asunto tomo cariz de razón de Estado. Todos se confabularon contra mí y me gritaron que era una malagradecida y una inmadura, que no sabía lo que era bueno o no para mí. "¡Y qué carajo, al final, el que mando soy yo!". Así fue como terminó mi primera revolución: llorando, herida en lo más profundo de mi vacío ser y ahogada en la rabia que me producía la injusticia.

Ni que decir que me cambiaron de colegio dos veces durante ese años —yo tenía 14—, convencidos de que las malas influencias eran las que me habían llevado a ser tan rebelde y contestadora. Mi madre, como siempre, dijo amén y acató la voluntad de mi padre. Reprimí mi enojo, mi amargura y mi dolor, consciente de que si los demostraba sólo escucharía el coro de risas de mis parientes, ante la inmadurez que presentaba y la ridiculez de la situación. Creían que las emociones eran signo de debilidad y dramatismo, dos cualidades castigadas con severas burlas. Tenía miedo de mi nuevo colegio, donde creía que me rechazarían por mi impuesto alejamiento, pero insólitamente aquellas almas jóvenes, acogieron a la rara Rachel y por algunos meses quise evadirme con su sincera e inmadura amistad. No obstante, no podía evitar que la amargura rasgara mi pecho cuando los oía comentar sobre lo bueno de aquel cumpleaños, carrete o salida y lo genial que sería repetirlo. El dolor de ver a los demás volando libres, sabiendo que yo tenía alas, pero que no podía volar... era inmenso.  
Cumplí quince años —obvio que no tuve fiesta alguna, sólo una sencilla comida con mis padres— y el asunto sólo siguió empeorando. Creé un terror a los trabajos grupales, porque no quería tener que dar explicaciones por no poder ir a la casa de Fulano o Fulana. El vacío, el dolor y la envidia me consumían, pero las logré disimular con maestría y pronto adquirí fama de estoica, fría y oscura.

Debo admitir que sí era muy inmadura y tremendamente inestable, como si un poder maligno se ocultara dentro de mí y saliera de forma explosiva cada cierto tiempo. Sentí que no podía más y traté desesperadamente de buscar un escape a la angustia que no me dejaba tranquila. No encontré nada más brillante y lógico que cortarme las muñecas. Uy, sí, Rachel debería tener el premio Nobel a la idiotez. Sin embargo, en aquel momento era mi oasis en el desierto. Al principio, fui cautelosa, pues temía a la reacción impredecible de mi padre, pero luego volqué toda la rabia y la angustia en aquel proceso. Quería castigarme por ser débil, por no poder resistir, por ser un fantasma sin vida; quería desahogarme por todo lo que sufría, vaciar mis anhelos de libertad; quería sentir. Eso era lo que más quería: sentir, sentir como cualquier adolescente y salir de aquella embotante frialdad, esa rutina hipnotizante y seca en que vivía. Pasaron siete meses y mi piel pálida quedó llena de cicatrices.

Cuando se lo conté a Dick, mucho tiempo después, me pegó una cachetada que todavía siento que me arde, por haber sido tan estúpida. Supongo que me lo merezco. No lo sé. El asunto fue que, a medida que el tiempo transcurría, comencé a desarrollar cierta manía extraña: odiaba ver como las marcas desaaparecían de mis brazos y me inflingía nuevos cortes sólo por el gusto de ver mi piel herida, de ver los cortes que, estúpidamente creía, lavaban mi alma. Encontré cierto goce masoquista en el dolor de mi propia carne y me volví casi adicta a la sensación del ardor y la sangre escurriendo.

Sin embargo, no conté con que ese extraño placer evolucionara hacia otras áreas, que me eran atractivas como el sisear de una serpiente en mi oído, pero que sabía que no estaban bien. Escondí mis heridas a mis amigos, pues al contrario de lo que podría pensarse, yo no deseaba la atención de nadie. Quería ser invisible para poder lidiar con mi dolor sin tener que dar explicaciones. Por otro lado, quería morir, morir, morir, porque era una maldita débil, porque no podía más. Varios amigos adivinaron lo que me pasaba, porque después fui citada por el psicólogo del colegio.

—El señor Gray me ha informado de ciertos problemas que ha sufrido últimamente —En ese momento, terminaron de configurarse mis tendencias suicidas. Estaba perdida. Aquel imbécil se lo iba a contar a mi padre, que me encerraría en un claustro hasta que cumpliera treinta. Fue lo más cerca que estuve de sufrir un ataque de pánco y el psicólogo, un hombre joevn, interesado más en hacer su práctica que en escucharme, me citó para varios días durante la semana para "tratar mi problema". ¿Nunca he dicho cuanto odio a los sicólogos? No encuentro que haya algo más nocivo que un sicólogo, es como un escorpión... por muy inofensivo que parezca, siempre está listo para clavarte el aguijón y aniquilarte. Yo creo que el problema de la sociedad actual radica en ellos. Antes no había tantos problemas mentales como ahora y los culpo directamente a ellos. Cuando salí de la oficina del tipo, sí que quería suicidarme. Y no bromeo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y mi mente parecía nublada de pensamientos. Tenía que hacer algo.

Es extraño, aun ahora, contar esas experiencias "cercanas a la muerte" y no sentir nada. Porque eso siento al recordar esos momentos que, a todas luces, deberían provocar arrepentimiento, vergüenza o alivio por seguir vivo y no haber sucumbido ante los propios deseos: nada. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que hice a continuación de salir de la oficina del sicólogo: me encerré en el baño y traté de matarme. Mira que idiotez. Tenía una buena navaja es cierto, pero no tenía el valor. Siempre fui una cobarde y temía. No a la muerte, no al dolor, pero a algo le temía. ¿A la reacción de mis padres si es que se enteraban? Tal vez debió ser eso, pero la verdad es que ya no me acuerdo mucho, son escenas que se desdibujaron de mi memoria. Claro que me descubrieron, pero fueron mis amigos. Prácticamente echaron abajo la puerta a patadas y me aporrearon con la misma rabia con que Dick me dio la bofetada cuando se lo conté. Quedé aturdida y apenas escuché los "¿Cómo puedes intentar hacer eso?" "¿¡Es que acaso no piensas?" "¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?". Me había cortado profundamente, pero no lo suficiente como para morir desangrada y me sentí terriblemente hundida cuando me sacaron prácticamente a empellones del baño. La luz del sol me molestaba y no sabía muy bien qué sucedía. Estaba en shock.

Llamaron a mis padres, claro. Yo le tenía más miedo a la reacción de mi padre que a la muerte, pero traté de conservar toda la calma posible. Mis compañeros, quizás con algo de remordimiento de conciencia, trataban de animarme, diciendo que todo saldría bien y que, al final todo sería para mejor. Yo apenas los escuchaba, estaba aturdida y no sentía nada a mi alrededor. Me sentía como una verdadera zombie. Luego de un rato, mi profesor jefe salió de las oficinas y me indicó que lo siguiera. Estaba aterradísima. Sin embargo, cuando puse un pie dentro de la oficina del psicólogo, mi madre se abalanzó hacia mí, llorando a moco tendido y suplicándome que la perdonase, que ella tenía toda la culpa y que haría lo posible por hacerme feliz. Mi padre miraba, taciturno y tranquilo desde un rincón. Me eché a llorar también, incapaz de contener todas las emociones que tenía guardadas.

Creía que era el comienzo de una nueva era y el término de todo mi sufrimiento. No podía estar más equivocada. Durante algún tiempo el tema de mi "depresión" (sí, con las comillas, porque sólo fue un bajoneo ridículo) y de mi intento de quitarme la vida fueron tema prohibido para mi familia y nadie buscaba tocarlos. Incluso podía sentirse la incomodidad cuando veíamos en televisión a personas que se suicidaban o que hacían cosas parecidas, y pronto me fui sintiendo cada vez más perturbada con lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, ese clima de amistad no duró mucho y pronto ocurrió lo inevitable: me sacaron del colegio. Otra vez. Con tristeza, me despedí de mis amigos, consciente de que jamás volvería a verlos, a no ser que el destino decidiera otra cosa, pues sabía que mis padres deberían nacer tres veces antes de dejarme juntarme con ellos. Las bromas sobre mi arrebato sicótico y autodestructivo comenzaron a aparecer y mi vida volvió a ser lo que era antes del episodio del sicólogo.

Lo único que agradezco de todo aquello es que gracias a mi cambio de colegio, conocí a los que se volverían la razón de mi inútil vida: Dick Grayson, Garfield Logan, Kory Anders, Victor Stone y, luego de una travesía escolar y mucho sudor, sangre y lágrimas, Tara Markov. Me aceptaron sin hacer preguntas, aunque con el tiempo la curiosidad se sobrepuso a la cautela y comenzaron a sonsacarme información. Me di por vencida y les conté parte de mi experiencia pasada. Ahí es cuando Dick me abofeteó, dejándome bastante aturdida. Kory se echó a llorar y la odié profundamente por eso, pues detestaba que sintieran lástima por mí, que nada importante había sufrido. Logan, Stone y Tara se quedaron estupefactos, como si no pudieran creer lo que les había contado y totalmente aturdido con la información, como si les hubiera dicho que era hija de un demonio y que mi destino era destruir el mundo. Pf.

Para mi total alivio, pronto el tema se desgastó y dimos paso a otros mucho más relevantes: la graduación, el viaje del estudio (al que, por supuesto, yo no iba), la PSU. Eran asuntos bastante estresantes y que consumían nuestras conversaciones cotidianas. Dick quería ser parte de la brigada de homicidios de la policía y estaba concentrado en lograr su objetivo; estoy segura de que lo logrará, ya que tenía todo para ser parte de ese cuerpo de seguridad: la actitud, la rudeza, el gusto por el misterio, las habilidades, etc. Me lo imaginaba como uno de esos detectives de las películas. Victor, por otro lado, quería ser médico y se esforzaba por tener las calificaciones adecuadas para entrar a dicha carrera. Seguro que también lo logra, ya que era muy estudioso y después de mí, sin afán de ser presumida, era al que mejor le iba del curso. Kory, al ser una estudiante de intercambio, lo tenía todo más difícil, pero su simpatía y carisma conquistaban hasta el más frío de los vampiros y su mayor ambición era ser traductora y viajar por el mundo. Lo conseguirá, claramente. Todos lograrán lo que quieren, porque son cosas muy posibles y tienen las ganas y el esfuerzo. Logan, por otro lado, quería ser actor a toda costa y es al que mejor futuro le doy, porque tiene todas las herramientas para llegar a ser un excelente actor, aparte de que ya ha trabajado en pequeñas producciones; tiene experiencia, es atractivo y un total idiota, como la mayoría de sus futuros colegas. Finalmente, Tara anhelaba ser modelo y, Dios me perdone, estoy segura de que eso será, porque tiene la figura y no la veo trabajando en nada más.  
Por mi parte, yo quería ser abogada, por vocación y por imposición. En realidad, me gustaría dedicarme a la literatura, pero antes una invasión de ovnis destruirá la Tierra. Mis padres tendrían que enloquecer antes de dejarme. Y es así como llegamos al presente de esta aburrida historia.

¿Qué futuro me espera en este mundo tan ajeno a mí? ¿Cómo voy a enfrentar la realidad, al haber vivido toda mi vida en una burbuja? ¿Qué me espera allá afuera? No soy capaz de enfrentar nada, no tengo voluntad, no tengo experiencia y no tengo fortaleza. Estoy totalmente condenada. Lo más irónico de todo, es que últimamente mi padre me ha atormentado preguntándome que cuándo voy a empezar a manejarme sola. ¿Cómo si nunca aprendí? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Trato de no pensar demasiado en ello, porque es como beber la depresión misma. Eso y pensar en Logan. ¡Cierto! No había mencionado de eso: me enamoré del idiota de Logan. No me di cuenta de cómo, por qué o cuando, simplemente sucedió. Fue otro sorbo de agonía para mi alma. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle a un chico idiota como él, pero a la vez, tierno, leal, agradable y normal en todos los sentidos? Nada. No tenía nada que ofrecerle. Sólo la hiel de mi corazón y el sarcasmo de mis palabras. Nada.

No tengo futuro. Y ya he tomado mi decisión. No es una decisión demasiado original y seguro que aquellos, mínimamente atentos, ya sabrán de que se trata. Soy una maldita cobarde. Soy una cobarde de primera y por eso haré lo que he planeado. No puedo luchar, no tengo cómo, las fuerzas que tenía, me las quitaron cuando tenía quince años. Vivir no es una opción para mí, es la opción de los fuertes y yo no lo soy. No espero que lo que haré signifique un alivio para mi tormento, pero al menos significará un cambio. Muchos se preguntarán: ¿por qué no realizar un cambio, pero en vida? Porque no es alcanzable para mí. Soy patética. No tengo de qué aferrarme, la vida se me escurre entre los dedos.

Dirán: ¡pero si le queda toda una vida por delante! ¡Está recién en la flor de la juventud! No estoy de acuerdo. Estoy en medio de una tormenta y no hay una tabla a la que sujetarme. Lo único que veo en mi porvenir es dolor, sufrimiento, miedo, total miedo. Sólo veo a una chica que no podrá resistir los embates de la vida, veo a una mujer que tendrá el espíritu quebrantado y que rogará la muerte, porque ya ni siquiera tendrá fuerzas para convocarla ella misma. No tengo ilusiones. No tengo esperanzas. No me queda nada y esa es la realidad. Dirán que exagero, pero la realidad es distinta para cada mente y cada alma y la mía es un infierno. Ahora reúno todos estos recuerdos para que me brinden fuerza y la suficiente voluntad para respetar mi decisión y no arrepentirme como sucedió hace cuatro años. Ahora tengo 17 y ha llegado el momento de cumplir con el destino que siempre estuvo escrito para mí.

Suspiro, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Debo hacerlo rápido o el miedo será más fuerte que yo. Cojo el arma de mi madre —moriré sin saber por qué mi madre tenía aquella pistola en su cajón personal— y lo aprieto con fuerza, casi con desesperación. No voy a llorar. Después de todo, ¿por qué debería llorar? Seré libre o estaré condenada en tan solo unos segundos. Cambiaré. Seré algo distinto y, si no muero, sentiré el profundo dolor de una bala desgarrando mi sien. Pero será algo.

Pienso en mis amigos, en sus rostros etéreos y sonrientes, tratando inútilmente de recordar sus voces o el color de sus ojos. El recuerdo se ha desvanecido de mi mente y se ha clavado en mi corazón, que me hiere, que me duele y se encoje en mi pecho. Soy una cobarde y el camino del cobarde es morir. Siempre. Es una regla natural. Apoyo el cañón del arma en mi sien y espero unos segundos. Necesito una señal, algo que me de la voluntad necesaria para morir. Necesito morir. La adolescencia sólo me ha enseñado que somos frágiles, que nuestros corazones son traicioneros y que todo puede solucionarse con dolor. Recuerdo el placer de los cortes en mi piel y siento deseos de repetir esa experiencia. Elimino ese pensamiento; si continúo allí, sentiré deseos de vivir, esos deseos inútiles e instintivos que sólo servirían para hacerme sufrir. Pienso en Logan y se graba su sonrisa en mi alma. Pienso en mis padres y elevo una plegaria para que, si es que existe un Dios, los perdone por lo que voy a hacer. Sé que yo ya no tengo perdón. Espero mi señal… y la recibo.

—¡Rachel, por Dios, no! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?

Levanto la vista y esbozo la primera sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo.  
Un latido, un susurro y mi alma parece dar un respingo dentro de mi cuerpo. Una detonación rasga mi espíritu y apaga el grito de terror de una voz que ya no recuerdo.

Grito con todas mis fuerzas, pero ya nadie me escucha.  
Grito, porque soy cobarde.  
Grito, porque he muerto.  
Grito, porque mi corazón abraza cada recuerdo antes de dejarlo ir.

Grito… porque al fin, soy libre.

(1) Erato, musa de la poesía lírica.


End file.
